User talk:Framebarn1399
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Framebarn1399 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AmazingAncientWord (talk) 22:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Infobox In order to place a picture in an infobox, write File:(Picturename).png, jpeg, etc. AmazingAncientWord (talk) 01:46, July 21, 2015 (UTC) In regards to your comment... Hi Albert. You posted a comment on the Mokèlé-mbèmbé article which, in essence, stated that the purported existence of Mokèlé-mbèmbé disproves the existence of prehistoric dinosaurs. You also revealed your religious affiliations. Both Australopithecusman and I responded to your comment but to make sure you see our responses, I will echo them in Layman's terms here. Cryptid Wiki was created as a scientific (or, as it is centred on the subject of cryptobiology, pseudoscientific) wiki - religious beliefs and hypotheses are not tolerated here. Trust us, we are not being intolerant of theists, rather we trying to prevent abuse coming to you. However, the main reason why we are against open theistic conversations on this wiki is because we aim to be taken seriously. Including religious opinions in articles and comment section may damage our reputation as a cryptobiological wiki. Thank you for understanding. -- [[user:Lythronax|'Lythronax']] (leave a message) 12:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again. I saw your message on my talk page and it was, to say the least, very interesting. :Cryptozoology and cryptobotany both encompass the theory of Darwinian evolution which is something holy books completely contradict. There is verifiable evidence of Darwinian evolution, both in microevolution and macroevolution, whereas the evidence of the Earth being around 6,000 years old is non-existent. We are generally going to favour the former over the latter - it's like choosing between an elephant and a leprechaun. :Regarding Sir Isaac Newton and incorporating the concept of 'God' into his work, naturally he would. During the Stuart era, nearly everybody were Christians, even the scientists. However, I did look up the theory of gravity and found little to no mention of 'God'. Even if he did sprinkle some 'God' over his theory, I still believe in gravity because there is enough evidence to support his theories but not his beliefs. Please could you list the many "reliable and credible" theistic scientists you include in your reply? :Even if the Mokèlé-mbèmbé and all the other dinosaurian cryptids still exist, how would that disprove evolution and prove the Young Earth idea? It would only prove that non-avian dinosaurs survived the K-T mass extinction. :Faith and science are mutually exclusive. Faith is belief without evidence; science is belief with evidence. Please could you go into detail about how the Young Earth idea is in any way credible? :I'' believe that you can discuss your beliefs but ''not post them in articles, especially if they contradict the foundations of cryptobiology. :However, at this point I think I should point out that this is just my opinion; my response is not representative of the other Cryptid Wiki users but our policy still stands - theism can only really be included in articles if they were the source of the cryptid. As I said before, we recommend against posting anything remotely religious or else you may receive quite the bashing from other, less tolerant atheists. Thank you. -- [[user:Lythronax|'Lythronax']] (leave a message) 09:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC)